Untold legends
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: When Hawk Greenflight is born, there is a different quality that no one can put a finger on, therefore causing him to be outcasted by most fairies, except Fawn, Tinker Bell, and Periwinkle. As he carries on his life as an animal talent fairy. When disaster looms on the horizon, will his peers accept him so he can help? And why is Fawn acting like Rosetta when she met sled? FawnxOc.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes, legends are never known, lost never is found, but, sometimes, those legends don't need to be found. In Pixie Hollow, that happens most of the time, especially for animal talent sparrow men, as there are not many around. This is a tale of a legendary sparrow man, a tale that very few know. This, my friends, is the tale of Hawk Greenflight. An animal talent fairy, who was the most selfless fairy known. He had a way with animals that cannot be explained, but must be shown. Though it may seem that I am telling you that he is not around anymore, he is very much alive and happy, perfectly fine with his life he is living. You may find him around, flying with Fawn and Vidia, but if you ask him about the tale, he will say that he didn't do it alone, which is true. At the time, most of the fairies that helped him were complete strangers, he didn't have many friends before his adventure, and can you guess who they are? If you said Tinker bell and crew, you may know more than you think. If you see him, don't be shy, he is very kind and loves to make new friends. But, what he is like is for a different time, for right now is the legend of Hawk. A good friend indeed._

_Friend of Hawk Greenflight, 2013._

Vidia helps the new fairy seed to the Pixie Dust Tree. After it lands, Terrence pours Pixie dust over it. The seed forms into a sparrow man,**(A/N, or boy, whatever floats your boat.)**, the white feathers turning into a green shirt and pants. Jumping from his knees, he raises his fists to a combat ready stance.

"Hello." The fairies sitting around the tree say. The boy relaxes.

"Hello?" He says. Queen Clarion appears.

"Born from laughter, clothed in joy. Happiness brought you here." She says. "I trust you found your way alright?"

"I guess." He says. The queen laughs.

"Now let's see those wings." She says. She flies behind him and gives his wings some pixie dust. He flaps them and he leaves the ground. After he lands, mushrooms pop up around him and fairies of different talents put symbols of their talent above them.

"What are these?" He asks.

"They will tell you your talent." The queen returns. The boy closes his eyes and for a few moments doesn't move. He opens his eyes and moves directly to a rock. He reaches his hand out to it and it hovers to him. The rock then starts to glow so bright that it is painful to look at it. After a few seconds, the light dies down and he opens his eyes. "Animal talent fairies, come and welcome Hawk Greenflight." A pixie in an orange and brown left dress. She also has a long braid.

"Hello, I'm Fawn." She says. Hawk nods. "I will show you to your home." With that, they take off. "Are you worried?"

"About what?" Hawk replies.

"Making friends." Fawn answers.

"Not really, I mean, don't get me wrong, it would be great to have friends. Just, I don't think I could make friends easily as others." Hawk replies. "Especially with that little combat display of no trust."

"That was pretty cool in my opinion." She says. Hawk chuckles.

"I don't even know where it came from." He says. "It just happened."

"It happens sometimes." she returns. "Here we are." They stop in front of a mushroom cave. "I call it Fawn's Hideout. Feel free to explore Pixie Hollow a bit." Hawk nods.

"Fly with you later." He says as he flies down to the road. He walks on it just looking around. After a little walking on the dirt road. A blonde haired Pixie, in a green dress is flies to him.

"You must be the new fairy. I'm Tinker Bell." She says.

"Hawk." Hawk returns.

"Why are you just walking around?" she asks.

"I want to explore my new home." Hawk chuckles. The ground starts to shake. Hawk sets himself in the same combat ready stance as before. Around them weeds pop out of the ground. One heads straight for Tinker Bell. Hawk dives and pushes her out of the way, resulting in him getting trampled.

"Hawk!" Tink shouts, searching franticly for him above the weed. Sprinting thistles keep kicking up dust making it hard to see Hawk. The last thistle stops, which is unheard of for those weeds, the weed is then thrown to the side. On the ground where it was, is Hawk. He is badly injured, with nasty gashes on his legs, the ones deep enough to need stiches. "Hawk!" Tink flies down to him. He is barely breathing and fading in and out of conciseness. "Go get help!" Tink shouts to a passing fairy. The fairy takes one look before flying off as fast as they can.

_Fawn's hideout, still third person omniscient. _

Fawn is sitting down with her legs swinging one her balcony. The peace is shattered when an Emergency cart flies under her on its' way to the hospital. Curious, Fawn follows. She finds Tinker Bell following it too.

"Tink! What happened?" Fawn asks.

"I was talking to the new fairy, Hawk, when the sprinting thistles came up. Hawk pushed me out of harms reach, resulting in him getting trampled. He is barely breathing and needs a lot of stiches on his legs." Tink says.

"Goodness!" Fawn exclaims.

"I am still surprised that a fairy would value another's life before their own." Tink says. "You don't see that often." Fawn nods.

_'Hawk may not have as hard of a time of making friends as he thought.' _Fawn thinks. When they arrive, they are told they need to wait at reception until notified that they can see Hawk. While they are waiting, Queen Clarion must have heard, as she arrives there.

"Do you have any news about his condition?" She asks the two fairies as she sits by them.

"No ma'am." Fawn answers. The Queen looks down sadly.

"Ma'am? You may see Mr. Greenflight now." A fairy dressed like a doctor says. The two fairies and the Queen follow him. They enter a room and see Hawk rubbing his head.

"Dang, what did I drink?" He asks no one in particular. Fawn chuckles a bit.

"Hawk!" Tinker Bell exclaims.

"Oh hello. Good evening your majesty." He says. "How bad did a beat myself up?"

"Mr. Greenflight, you have twenty stiches on your right leg and thirty on your left." The doctor fairy exclaims.

"Oh good, a normal day for me." He says. The Queen chuckles.

"It has been awhile since I have heard of a selfless act. It is a rare quality in fairies." She says.

"As long as others are safe, I am happy." Hawk says. "But I have one question for the Doc. When do I get out of here?"

"With our healing magic, your legs should be healed in around a week. You can leave now, just you need a lot of bed rest." The doctor says. Hawk nods as he pulls himself up with his arms. Flapping his wings, he gets off the bed. Hovering, he stretches.

"I see that you are feeling fine. I must leave now." The Queen says as she leaves. Hawk flies to the door.

"Come on Hawk, let's get you to your room." Fawn says. Hawk nods as he flies after her.

"Thanks Fawn." Hawk says as he lays on his bed. Fawn nods and closes the door.

_A week later._

"Here we are." Fawn says. She and Hawk stop in front of a plant like home. "Meet me down at the Pixie Dust Tree when you are ready." Hawk nods. He heads into his home and sees orange and brown work clothes. He combines those with the current clothes he is wearing so his sleeves and leggings are orange and brown. Pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes, he sets off to the the pixie dust tree.

_At the Pixie Dust Tree._

"Guys, I'm telling you, he is pretty cool!" Fawn is heard exclaiming. Chuckling is heard. Hawk rolls his eyes. He flies down behind the group, only Fawn sees him. Hawk signals her to not point him out.

"Boo." Hawk says, effectively scaring the other girls. Fawn bursts out laughing. "Hello."

"Did you tell him to do that Fawn?" Tinker Bell asks. Fawn shakes her head.

"You're Hawk?" A black haired fairy in a blue dress asks. Hawk nods. "I am Slivermist." The other girls introduce themselves. They all talk for a bit.

"It's getting dark. We should be heading home." Hawk says. The others nod. Hawk flies off.

"Come to think of it, he is kinda attractive." Vidia says.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that." Fawn says. The group disbands. As Fawn lands in front of her home, she looks across town to Hawk's home.

_'He is kinda cute.- Wait, Why am I thinking of things Rosetta thinks, especially about a good friend?'_ She thinks. She shakes the thought from her head as she walks into her home.


	2. Chapter 2

_In a distant part of Pixie Hollow._

"My league, the forces are ready." A fairy dressed in black says.

"Good, we shall strike in two days." Another black fairy says, probably the royalty of the black fairies.

"Yes Queen Nightmare." The first fairy says. He then leaves the Queen alone.

"In two days' time, Clarion, your Pixie hollow will be destroyed." Nightmare laughs evilly, "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

_Pixie hollow, animal's crossing village. _

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" shouts Fawn as she bangs on Hawk's door.

"Sleepyhead? Look who's talking." Hawk says flying up from behind her.

"What! How did." Fawn says, confused.

"Woke up earlier than you. Simple." Hawk chuckles.

"Ok. Anyway, today I will show you around Pixie Hollow." Fawn begins, "First is the summer meadow, then a fast stop at springtime square, the autumn forest. And a snow filled day at winter woods."

"OK? I guess. Let me get something." Hawk says walking past Fawn. A few seconds later he walks out with a musical instrument.

"Why are you bringing your piped flute?" Fawn asks.

"Just cause." He shrugs. Fawn laughs as they leave their village. They fly through the summer meadow. At springtime square the see Rosetta. As the fly through the autumn forest, Hawk plays a melody on his flute. **(A/n, the flute theme of Tinker Bell.) **

"You are pretty good on that." Fawn says.

"Eh. I'm not that good." Hawk says. Fawn rolls her eyes at his modesty. They land as they get closer to the border.

"Next." The receptionist says. Fawn and Hawk walk up.

"Look Spike, a new fairy." Gliss says.

"I see that Gliss, Hey Fawn, who's your new friend?" Spike says.

"Spike, Gliss, this is Hawk Greenflight. He is a new animal talent fairy." Fawn says. "Hawk, this is Spike and Gliss, frost fairies.

"Pleased to meet you." Hawk says.

"Likewise." Spike says. The two frost fairies frost the two animal fairies' wings.

"Thanks." Hawk says as he and Fawn take off. After some flying, they land in front of a large building with a snowflake on its large doors.

"This is the library, the place where all of the knowledge of fairykind is held." Fawn explains. Hawk nods as they walk in. "You might want to fly."

"Why." Hawk asks, Fawn is about to answer when Hawk steps on the ice, but doesn't slip.

"Never mind." Fawn says.

"If you say so…" Hawk replies.

"Fawn!" a female voice shouts. A white haired fairy in a frost blue dress flies up and hugs fawn.

"Hey Peri." Fawn says.

"Oh, who's this?" Peri asks, finally noticing Hawk.

"I am Hawk Greenflight, I am new around here." Hawk says.

_Hawk's P.O.V_

"I am Periwinkle, I am Tinker Bell's sister." Periwinkle says. I nod. "I have to introduce you to Dewey!"

"Dewey?" I say raising an eyebrow. She nods excitedly and flies off. "Dewey, come here!"

"OK, I'm a comin, I'm a comin." A male voice shouts. A short fairy flies up with a large staff in his hand.

"Dewey, this is Hawk Greenflight, he is a new animal talent fairy." Peri says. Dewey circles around me, eyeing me.

"Aren't ya cold?" Dewey asks. I realize that I am not wearing winter gear.

"No." I say.

"I forgot the mention that. Sorry." Fawn says.

"No problem, I am not cold." I say. Fawn eyes me suspiciously.

"Ok." She says.

"Fawn come on, everybody else is on the snowflake." Peri says. She then flies up to a large floating snowflake.

"Let's go up Hawk." Fawn says. I nod. We fly up. The closer I get to the snowflake, I can hear indistinct talking. As I fly the last few yards, I can hear the talking better.

"Come on Sled, you are the winter equivalent of Fawn." Rosetta says.

"You called?" Fawn asks. I chuckle as I fly up behind her.

"Bout time you got here Fawn." Vidia says.

"Vidia!" Rosetta scolds.

"Whoa, will anyone tell me who the new guy is?" The winter fairy I assume is Sled. All eyes turn to me.

"Um, hi." I say. Fawn chuckles. "I am Hawk Greenflight." I lean over to Fawn as they look away. "Man that's getting annoying." I whisper. She giggles. I sit down next to Fawn as we exchange tales and stories. After a while, I can see Fawn is getting tired. "I can help you home. If you'd like." She nods. "Alright guy's, Sled, I is great to meet you, but Fawn and I have a busy day tomorrow." We say our goodbyes. On the flight home, Fawn is basically sleep flying. I offer to carry her, which she gladly accepts. As I enter her home and put her in her bed, she mumbles thanks.

"Goodnight Fawn." I say, patting her shoulder. I then leave her house and enter my own. I instantly fall asleep as I lay down.


	3. The attack

_In a distant part of Pixie Hollow_

"Launch the assault!" shouts Queen Nightmare. Anti-season fairies take to the sky. The sky turns dark as the fly to the Pixie Dust Tree.

_Hawk's P.O.V_

"Wake up sleepy head!" I shout knocking on Fawn's door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She shouts. As I wait, I start thinking. Lately, I have been noticing Fawn's behavior changing. For example, she has been staring at me with a dreamy look on her face, until either I look to her or one of our friends catches her. My thoughts are interrupted as she opens her door. "You ready?" I nod. We take off to the Pixie Dust Tree. We arrive to find our friends on a branch and join them. The Queen arrives to give us the review for the preparation of Summer.

"My fairies, you all have done a wonderful job, when the flower opens in three days, we will be ready." She says.**(A/N I don't remember the name of the flower.)** We all cheer. Then, the sky turns dark. Confused, I look down to the Queen. She is looking fearfully to the sky, I follow her eyes. In the sky, there is sinister looking fairies flying towards us. Fawn gasps. I fly down to the Queen.

"Queen Clarion, who are they?" I ask.

"Anti-season fairies." she quickly replies. I look to the skies. "Season fairies, to the skies, we must protect the Pixie Dust Tree" I fly up. It is clear that we are outnumbered. I reach back and pull a staff off my back that I had Tink make me yesterday. As the dark fairies fly towards us, we all prepare for an epic battle.

**End of part One. Now for part two!**

We all wait for the dark fairies to reach us. The signs of uneasiness shows as most of the seasonal fairies don't know how to fight. Within the first few seconds we have lost many fairies, leaving my friends and I to fend off the attackers.

"Fall back to the tree!" I shout. I can see the Dark Queen, and a chance to end it all. My friends fly back.

"Hawk!" shouts Fawn.

"I know a way to end this, I have to try." I shout back. Flying at full speed, I dodge fairies. The Queen must have seen me, as when I reach her, dark magic is heading my way. Throwing up a rock shield, I counter. Flinging rocks at her, I charge. She then forms a sword from her magic, and I a rock spearhead. Our weapons clash as we attack each other. She sends her fairies to attack me, but they are stopped by Fawn and my friends. Turning my focus back to Queen Nightmare, I can see a pattern. Bracing into her next slash, which cuts my stomach, I impale her heart. She falls to the ground.

"Noble move, taking a hit to strike." are her last words as she dissolves into dust. I clutch my stomach as I walk back to the tree. Around halfway there, I fall to the ground.

"Hawk!" I hear Fawn call.

_Third person P.O.V_

"Hawk!" shouts Fawn. She rushes over to his fallen form.

"Is everyone... Okay?" he struggles to say.

"All except you." She says.

"I will be fine, I can see a pretty light." he chuckles. His eyes close as he starts to fade.

"Hawk! Hawk!" Fawn shouts, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't leave me! Please!" The floodgate break open as she starts to cry. "I-I love you." She whispers. Her friends fly down behind her. Fawn's tears fall onto Hawk's face. What everyone doesn't see is the tears sinking into his skin.

_On the border of heaven and earth._

"Where am I?" Hawk's soul asks.

"You, Hawk Greenflight, are on the border of heaven and earth." A disembodied voice says.

"Who are you?" Hawk asks.

"I am the great fairy, I decide when and if a fairy dies." The voice says.

"So I guess it is my time?" Hawk asks. The great fairy is about to answer when something stops him.

"It appears your work on earth isn't done." He answers. "Until you die again, maybe."

"What?" Hawks says, but it is too late for it to be answered, as Hawk is transported to his body.

_Back in Pixie_ Hollow.

All the fairies have their heads bowed, Fawn is kneeling beside her beloved friend, crying. This shocks her friends, as they haven't seen Fawn cry.

"Do I hear crying?" a distinct voice says. Fawn's eyes shoot up to see Hawk, with his eyes open and frowning at her. "Let's turn the frown the other way around."

"Hawk!" Fawn shouts as she engulfs her friend in a massive hug, and gives him a quick peak on the cheek, much to Hawk's surprise, "I love you." she whispers in his ear. Hawk's face turns to shock. Before replying.

"I love you too." He says. Their friends surround them with a group hug. "So, what did I miss?" Queen Clarion chuckles as she flies down.

"Behold the hero of Pixie hollow. Hawk Greenflight!" Queen Clarion shouts.

"It wasn't just me, My friends helped me, if they didn't stop those fairies that were attacking me, there wouldn't be a Pixie Hollow. " Hawk says, looking back to his friends. They walk up beside him. "If they aren't honored for their actions too, then I rather not too." The Queen looks over the group.

"Behold the _heros _of Pixie Hollow!" She changes. Cheering is heard. The Queen looks to Fawn. "Good catch." She whispers to the animal fairy, referring to Hawk. Fawn flushes. Fawn comes up and stands beside her friends, she interlaces her hand with Hawk's, and rests her head on his shoulder. She feels the soft pressure of his head resting on hers.

"Hawk, you are to fly as fast and far as you please," Queen Clarion says.

"With my friends and home, there is no place I'd rather be than here." he replies.

**My friends, this may seem like the end of the tale, but this is only just the beginning, the Anti-season fairies will return, and Hawk has his way with animals. And when the dark fairies return, Hawk will be waiting, with his friends and his girlfriend, Fawn. Now, you may ask who I am, I am the same friend from the beginning. I am a good friend of Hawk, In the author's other story, Secret of the Wings: A second wind, you can find me. My name is, Creative, or Chris. The tale goes on to how we met and how we together, fended of not just only the Anti fairies, but the fear fairies as well. but, that is for later chapters, I need to sleep. **

**Creative, or Chris. 2013.**


End file.
